The Other Original
by Sophia Alice Rosalie Potter
Summary: Ilianna is Kol's twin sister. after being daggered in the 16th century and suddenly waking up in 2012, she catches the eyes of eternal stud, Damon Salvatore. rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**I decided to start a Vampire Diaries story (obviously) as it is my favourite series ever! And yes I have rights to say it because I have read the book as well as watched the TVD episodes **_

_**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own any the gorgeous people in this story, just Ilianna.**_

I never thought that I would be running from my own brother. He was always the one who was terrified of Father, as were the rest of us, but I never thought Niklaus would sink so low as to dagger his own family.

"It will keep us safe from Mikeal." Yes, well try telling that to Finn who has spent the last few centuries locked in a coffin.

My name is Ilianna Mikealson and I am an Original vampire. My mother, Esther, was the Original witch. She and my father turned my siblings and me into the first vampires. They said it was to protect us but the things they had used to turn us this way began to harm us. The sun burned us until mother made us daylight rings of lapis lazuli. The white oak tree that had grown in the middle of our village for hundreds of years was the only thing that could kill us, so we burned it to the ground. And the beautiful vervain flowers that grew around the base of the tree stung and practically burned our skin off.

It was 1760 when Nik caught up to me. I was in Paris and I knew I had to leave soon otherwise it would be too late. But it already was. Niklaus cornered me in my own home and after explaining that it was for my "own good", he daggered me in the heart. The last thing I saw before closing my eyes was Nik's blue eyes staring at me softly. He almost looked sorry.

While I was in my neutralised state all I thought about was my siblings; my eldest brother Elijah was always sweet and polite, playing with all of us when we were little. My next eldest brother Finnik, also known as Finn, was shy and more reserved mostly shadowing Elijah or Mother. Niklaus was the third eldest and he was hated by Father. But he never took it out on the rest of us. Nik was always practicing his sword play with Elijah or Finn. Either that or playing with the rest of us. Then there's Rebekah. She was bratty and spoiled and selfish but she always took time to play with me or help me with my chores – after all, we were the only two girls out of the seven of us. After Rebekah was Kol, my twin brother. He was sarcastic, witty and funny but when it came to me he was also kind and gentle. And me? Well, I tended to stay around Kol or Rebekah if I wasn't helping Mother with any chores.

The next time I opened my eyes, it was to see Elijah hovering over me, dressed in a suit. He also had shorter hair. He smiled as he helped me out of my coffin.

"Sister, it's good to see you." I hugged him tightly before noticing the rest of the empty coffins around us, as well as a cute blue-eyed vampire. He noticed my staring and smirked. Cute, but arrogant.

"Ilianna, this is Damon Salvatore." Elijah introduces us. "He helped me awake our family." I smiled charmingly and grasped his hand. Damon kissed my knuckles and winked before letting my hand drop back to my side. Cheeky too, I noted.

"What year is it?" I asked Elijah.

"It's 2012, sister." My head snapped up. Had I really been daggered for over two hundred years? From the way Damon was dressed it looked as though my lilac floor-length dress with sleeves that were tight to my elbow and then flowed down in a sheer material was now out of style.

Elijah and Damon led me from the room and into another where I could see the rest of my siblings surrounding Nik. He looked up at Elijah as we entered.

"Ah, Elijah, you have been busy I see?" Then he noticed me. "Ilianna."

"Niklaus." I replied. "You caught up to the others then?" He just smiled at me.

Suddenly I was wrapped in strong arms, my face pressed into somebody's chest. I smiled recognising the hug and returning it warmly.

"Kol, it's been so long!"

He chuckled darkly. "That it has Annie" Kol was the only one allowed to call me that. He turned to Nik. "And he is to blame for it." Kol released me and stormed towards Nik but Finn got there first, wrapping a hand around Nik's throat and pinning him to the wall.

"Stop."

All of us turned in shock to see the person who had spoken. It was Mother. She was stood with her hands clasped, wearing a green eleventh century dress. Mother walked towards Nik as Finn let him go.

"Do you know why I am here Niklaus?"

"You're here to kill me." Nik said as tears dripped down his cheeks.

"No," Mother placed a hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears. "I am here to forgive you."

_**So what do you think? Not great I know but still. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this story as it will follow the general storyline of the series but I will most likely change it a little. Please review so I know your thoughts? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I decided to start a Vampire Diaries story (obviously) as it is my favourite series ever! And yes I have rights to say it because I have read the book as well as watched the TVD episodes. **_

_**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own any the gorgeous people in this story, just Ilianna.**_

I rolled over in bed and groaned as I heard a smash from downstairs. Probably Rebekah throwing something at Nik. Again. I got out of bed and walked downstairs in my black pyjama pants and purple tank top (Rebekah had explained everything about technology and fashion to me last night) to see the rest of my siblings sat around the living room. I between Finn and Kol on the couch as Nik and Bekah argued in the middle of the room.

"You're such a bastard!"

"And you're so self centred!"

Wow, they were really going at it. Eventually Rebekah stormed out of the room screaming in anger. The boys all flinched as they knew not to get on Rebekah's or my bad side, whereas I just laughed because even though I was the youngest I was the worst when I was angry, which actually wasn't too often as I had patience to rival Elijah's. Kol smirked at me as he threw his arm around my shoulders and cuddled me to him.

"Trousers is a good look on you sister," he winked at me and I shoved him off the couch.

"Shut up Kol, you know this is the first time I've worn trousers!" He just laughed at me and sat next to me again as mother entered the room.

"I want you all on your best behaviour tomorrow as I have planned to have a ball," she said to us.

Nik raised an eyebrow. "Why are we having a ball?"

"To celebrate that we are a family once again." Mother said softly. She moved behind the sofa where I was sat with Finn and Kol and began to run her fingers gently through my ringlets just like she used to do when we were human. Both Kol and I had dark brown hair but while his was cut short and more modern than his once long hair, my ringlets fell to my thighs. Kol had curls when his hair was long but they were nothing like my ringlets, just giving him a more rugged look. Now his hair was short and shaggy. We had matching chocolate brown, almost black eyes. Elijah had brown hair slightly lighter than ours and light brown eyes, like Finn. Whereas Nik and Bekah were both blonde haired with blue eyes, though Bekah's were a shade lighter than Nik's.

"Well," I said as I stood up. "I need to go shopping for a dress then."

"Here," said Nik, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. He handed me one of his credit cards. "Take Rebekah with you and go buy something pretty." I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Wait!" Mother handed me a cream coloured envelope. "Give this to whomever you invite to be your escort tonight."

"I will Mother, thank you." She nodded and stroked my cheek before I left to get dressed. I dressed in a pair of black jeans, a royal blue lacy tank top, a black leather jacket I had gotten from Nik's room and a pair of black 3 inch heels. I just brushed my hair and left it down, adding black mascara and eyeliner to my eyes and red lipgloss to my lips before heading back downstairs. Bekah met me at the front door and we used her red BMW M6 Convertible to drive to the stores.

Eventually after four hours we found the perfect dresses. Mine was floor length and dark purple. It was strapless and had black embroidery up the corset. It flared out slightly from the waist and had matching black satin gloves that reached my elbow. I also bought 4 inch black heels to match. Rebekah's dress was also floor length but hers was red and had very thin spaghetti straps. It had a dangerously low neckline and clung to her body, showing all her curves. She had similar heels to mine except her were red and she had no gloves.

After shopping we headed to the Mystic Grill for drinks. Rebekah narrowed her eyes at a table where a blonde vampire and a brunette human were sitting with a dark skinned witch. Rebekah stalked over and snapped something at the brunette and then walked away towards a blonde waiter. She handed him an invitation to our ball. While Bekah was occupied I spotted the vampire who helped Elijah now sitting with the girls. I headed towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to face me with a smirk while the witch glared at me and the other girls just watched me warily.

"Hello Damon." I said softly.

"Hello beautiful, can I help you with something?" He winked at me and I smiled.

"Actually you can." I handed him the invitation Mother had given me. "Would you like to escort me tomorrow?"

He stood up and bowed, grasping my and gently and kissing my knuckles like he had done last night. "I would be honoured to escort a gorgeous woman like yourself."

"Thank you very much Mr Salvatore, I must be getting back to my sister now." I kissed his cheek and headed to meet Rebekah at the door. We headed back to the mansion as she explained just who those girls were – a baby vampire, a Bennett witch and the newest Petrova doppelganger. Apparently Nik had taken quite the fancy the vampire, Caroline. I can't blame him, she is quite pretty. But for the rest of the day all I could think about were Damon Salvatore's mesmerising cerulean blue eyes and his charming, mischievous smirk.

_**I think I'm getting better at writing and hopefully this chapter is longer than the first one, if only by a little bit. I think I will carry on with this story as a few people have already reviewed positively. I'm glad you're all enjoying it. For those of you who are also reading Angel Potter, I do apologize for how long I am taking to update but I have hit a bit of writer's block with that story. Hopefully I will update soon. Until then, please review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I decided to start a Vampire Diaries story (obviously) as it is my favourite series ever! And yes I have rights to say it because I have read the book as well as watched the TVD episodes. **_

_**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own any the gorgeous people in this story, just Ilianna.**_

I fixed my curls into a bun and pinned it into placed with a few diamond slides. I clasped a diamond teardrop necklace around my neck, a matching bracelet around my wrist over my glove and teardrop earrings in my ears. I smoothed down my dress and headed out into the hall. Walking down the stairs I saw that many guests had already arrived.

"You look beautiful."

I turned to see Damon stood behind me at the bottom of the staircase. He looked gorgeous in his tux. He held his hand out to me and I took it. He brought my hand to his lips and brushed his lips over my knuckles. They were soft. I could only imagine what it would feel like if we kissed. _**No! Stop it, Ilianna, he'll never think of you like that. He loves the doppelganger.**_ Rebekah had explained the love triangle between the Salvatores and Elena Gilbert, the latest doppelganger of Tatia Petrova.

"If everyone could please gather around!" I heard Elijah call out. I kissed Damon's cheek and followed Kol up the stairs to stand between him and Nik. "Welcome, thank you for joining us." I noticed Mother coming down the steps, I felt something was off with her she looked almost nervous. "You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz." I followed Mother's gaze and saw that she was looking at Elena, something was definitely up. "So if all of you could find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

We all followed Nik down the stairs and into the ballroom. Nik immediately headed towards Caroline Forbes. Damon gently took my hand. "May I have this dance?" He bowed and kissed my hand again with a wink.

I giggled. "Why of course you may." He led me to the dance floor as the music started. I instantly knew that Kol had requested my favourite dance. I easily remembered the moves and I wasn't surprised to see Damon dancing gracefully.

"So I hear that you and Kol are twins and that you are the youngest of your siblings." Damon began.

"Yes, it can be quite overbearing sometimes to have so many older siblings. But at the same time I feel safe around them. We protect each other."

Damon smiled. "Yes well, Stefan and I haven't had that kind of brotherly relationship in over a century."

I frowned. "I have heard of what Katarina Petrova did to you and your brother. I would have thought that you would have stuck together after realising she was just playing with you."

"Well I haven't always been around him to play big brother. I was obsessed with Katherine and I tried to rescue her from the tomb. She wasn't there and I had my break down. But Stefan and I still have our family moments."

"Good." We remained silent until the end of the dance. "Thank you for escorting me tonight Damon." I told him shyly.

"You are very welcome Miss Mikealson." He murmured.

I spotted Rebekah coming into the ballroom and look around for someone. She disappeared round the corner and Kol came in with a thoughtful expression on his face. He walked up the stairs and I saw him heading to the balcony. "If you'll excuse me Damon, I need to have a word with my twin."

Damon nodded and kissed my cheek before walking to join Stefan and Elena. I hurried to the balcony to see what Kol was up to.

"Good evening." I heard Kol say. "You're Rebekah's friend. I'm Kol."

"Matt Donavan." was the reply. I could hear Matt crying out in pain.

"Kol what are you doing?" I shouted seeing the human on the floor. "Let him go!"

"Come on Annie I'm just trying to have some fun."

"Well it's not fun for him so let go!" I scowled taking a step forward. He opened his mouth about to reply but someone else entered the balcony.

"Hey, hey, hey." Damon walked up to the boys. "Easy on the hand, the guy is a quarterback."

"Damon! Kol!" I shouted as the younger vampire pushed my brother off the balcony. I ran over to the railing and looked down seeing the two vampires fighting on the ground. I ran down the stairs and out to front lawn.

I saw Damon punching Kol in the face. I shouted for him to stop but he ignored me and snapped Kol's neck. Damon growled and stood up his eyes narrowing as they landed on me. He took a step forwards but I was shoved back and Nik stood in front of me.

"Damon." Stefan growled. "What are you crazy?"

I looked over my shoulder seeing the doppelganger and her friends, along with the rest of my siblings coming out.

"Maybe a little." He replied. "Far be it from me to cause a problem." I followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at Elena. Without another word he walked off.

I sighed and walked over to Kol, crouching down beside him and snapped his neck back into place. Elijah easily picked him up and walked back to the mansion where the ball had ended. Stefan apologised to us and escorted Elena and her friends away.

Nik grabbed mine and Rebekah's hands and walked us back to the mansion to check on Kol with Finn following. When we got to the sitting room Kol was sat up on the couch and rubbing his neck. Elijah handed him a glass of whiskey laced with blood as I sat next to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked warily. I knew Kol's temper would be getting the best of him.

Kol nodded. "Yes I'm fine. Nothing a little blood can't heal."

"Well then in that case, I'm going to bed." I kissed all my brothers' cheeks and hugged Rebekah. Just as I reached my room I heard Elijah shouting at Kol.

"What did you think you were doing? You know the rules, no harming the locals! And fighting with Damon Salvatore when practically the entire town could walk out and see you? And Rebekah-"

I shut the door in an attempt to block out the shouting even though I would still be able to hear them since I'm a vampire. I shook my head and stripped of my dress, hanging it up in the wardrobe and placing my gloves and accessories in their boxes on my dresser, before putting on my pyjamas and getting into bed. Damon Salvatore haunted my dreams all night.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I decided to start a Vampire Diaries story (obviously) as it is my favourite series ever! And yes I have rights to say it because I have read the book as well as watched the TVD episodes. **_

_**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own any the gorgeous people in this story, just Ilianna.**_

The next morning Kol was in the living room annoying Nik while he drew. I sat next to Kol with a glass of blood just as Bekah strolled in still wearing her dress from last night. I didn't even realise she'd left last night. Then again, I was asleep.

"Well, well, well there's our girl." Kol smirked standing up. I rolled my eyes and watched as Kol blocked Bekah from moving out of the room.

"Get out of my way Kol!" Rebekah snarled.

"You've been out all night, what a scandal." She went to walk past him again, but again Kol moved in from of her."I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt was it?"

"Kol leave her alone." I called causing him to grin in my direction. I rolled my eyes again.

"I forgot how annoying you are." I muttered causing Nik to smirk as he kept his eyes on his drawing.

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth!" Rebekah spat at Kol and Nik's lips twitched in amusement.

"Don't start Nik." Rebekah said.

"I didn't say anything." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm bored!" Kol declared as he flopped back down next to me.

"Hmm what gave that away?" I drawled.

"Probably the fact that he's been saying it for about an hour now." Nik said to me with a grin.

"Our sister is a strumpet-" Rebekah snarled at him. "- but at least she's having fun" he grinned at Bekah as she scowled at him.

"I need entertainment" Kol said. I sighed and dropped my head on to his shoulder with a groan. God, he was annoying.

"What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it." Nik went back to his drawing.

"Where's the fun doing that alone?" Kol asked "Come and join me Nik. It's the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart."

"Ok why not? I think I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night what with you threatening Rebekah's date." Nik stood up placing the pad of paper on the side table. "Ilianna are you coming?" He asked.

"Why not? I get to spend some time with two of my big brothers." I grabbed my jacket from where it hung over the back of the couch. "You can but me a drink Nik. Think of it as an apology for killing me."

"I thought we were over that?" Nik raised an eyebrow.

"Not quite." Yes, Kol and I were going to hold this over him for as long as possible.

"Please go, this house has enough men rolling around in it." Bekah sneered as I followed Nik out of the doorway. We both heard Kol's reply.

"Just like you Bekah." he said. The sound of something being smashed echoed through the door as Kol ran out to the car calling, "Shotgun!"

"She threw a vase at you didn't she?" I asked as I climbed in the back of Nik's Ferrari.

"Yep, now let's paint the town!" Kol grinned at me from the front.

"Nobody says that anymore." Nik told him as he turned the engine on.

"So where are we going?" asked Kol.

"To meet and greet the locals." Nik smirked.

"The Grill?" I questioned.

"The Grill." He nodded.

My brothers and I were playing a game of pool. Well, I was watching as Nik taught Kol how to play and Kol easily caught on, when a blond girl came up to us. I recognised her as Caroline Forbes, a baby vampire who was friends with the doppelganger and the Bennett witch.

"Klaus, can I talk to you?" She sounded nervous and a little shy.

Nik nodded. "Of course love." He handed me his cue and followed her out of the Grill. After they left, Alaric and Meredith, who Nik had introduced earlier at the bar, came over to our table. Kol immediately started hitting on Meredith.

"Hello beautiful. Finally realised the hunter's not worth your time?" He smirked at her as he backed her into the wall.

I frowned at him. "Kol stop being a creep."

"Yeah Kol," said Alaric. "Stop being a creep." Suddenly Alaric moved behind Kol and stabbed him through the heart from behind with a dagger. A sharp pain knocked the breath out of me as I felt as though something was lodged in my chest. As our skin began to grey the hunter grabbed Kol and I was grabbed from behind. I was thrown over someone's shoulder as the world went black around me.

The next thing I knew, Kol and I were waking up in an alley as Nik fought off the Salvatore brothers. I felt a pang as I realised that Damon was part of the plan to kill me and my brother. Though why I started to die when it was only Kol that was stabbed was beyond me.

Elijah suddenly appeared at the entrance to the alley and helped me up as Kol got to his feet. "Enough Niklaus. We have bigger problems. We need to deal with Mother."

Nik stopped fighting and growled at Elijah. "What did Mother do?"

Elijah turned to the Salvatores. "You need to find those witches before I have Rebekah kill Elena." He held up his phone.

"I thought you said we had until past nine," Damon growled. "It's only eight thirty!"

"I'm sure Rebekah won't mind starting her work early."

"Elijah!" Nik snarled. "What did she do?"

Elijah took my hand gestured for Nik and Kol to follow as Stefan and Damon blurred out of the alley. Damon sent me a look before he left but I couldn't read his expression.

My brothers and I raced through the forest and as we entered a small clearing I spotted Mother and Finn in a pentagon drawn on the floor.

"My children, come forward" Mother declared.

"Stay beside me." Finn warned her, holding out his arm.

"It's ok, they cannot enter." She said.

"That's lovely." Kol commented sarcastically. "We're stuck outside while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are Finn."

"Be quiet Kol, you're brother has virtue that you can't even understand!" Mother shouted.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah said calmly. He squeezed my hand gently in reassurance.

"My only regret is not killing you over a thousand years ago." She retorted.

"Enough! All this talk is boring me. End this now mother or I will send you back to hell!" Nik snarled.

Mother took a step forward and locked eyes with each of us in turn."For a thousand years I have been forced to watch you, felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. And you Ilianna, you claim to be the loving one but yet are the one that kills most savagely." I knew she was referring to my first century when I could not control my bloodlust. I regret my actions every day.

"Esther-"Elijah warned

"If you've come to beg me for your life, then I'm sorry you have wasted your time." She interrupted as she was helped on to her feet by Finn.

"It is time."

Suddenly the flames rose high and the heat increased.

"NO SISTERS! DO NOT LEAVE ME!" Mother screamed out in anguish. The flames just rose higher.

"Mother!" Finn cried. Elijah shielded me from the flames with his body and I pressed my face into his chest. Kol and Nik also turned away, shielding their eyes. The flames died so we turned around and I gasped, leaning slightly on my eldest brother.

"They're gone." I breathed. The pentagon on the floor was now empty and Mother and Finn where nowhere to be seen.

"They've severed the witch line." Elijah said softly.

_**Well? What did you think? Please let me know if you want me to add in somebody else's point of view, like Damon or Kol or someone. I will try to add them in. And, as usual, feel free to review. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, so I had a review asking if I could do Damon's POV. I struggled a bit to write this but I think I did okay. The storyline may change a bit but it will generally be about the same. So here is the Sex God himself!**_

_**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own any the gorgeous people in this story, just Ilianna.**_

_**Damon POV**_

After being yelled at by Miss Judgey Witch for turning her mother into a vampire (which, by the way, it was not my idea) I ditched Stefan and headed back to the boarding house. The first thing I did was pour myself a scotch and down it.

As the familiar burn flowed down my throat, I poured another, lit the fire and sat in my favourite chair staring into the flames. Elena was going to hate me. But then I thought of Ilianna's face when she saw me in the alley. Forget Elena. Ilianna was going to hate me. I don't know why I felt this way about the Original, I'd only really met her a couple of times and the first time we didn't even talk! Not to mention I slept with her sister...

God, I was going insane. Finally after all these years of torturing Stefan, his broodiness was rubbing off on me. Urgh. All this moping wasn't doing me any good. I downed my fifth scotch and headed back out the door. I needed a real drink.

I retracted my fangs and let the girl drop to the floor. I wiped my mouth on her sleeve and tilted her head up, looking straight into her eyes.

"_**You will forget about me. You were here for a drink and some guy got a bit rough with you."**_ She nodded and walked back into the club in a daze. The good thing about this town was that nobody was on vervain. I was in a slightly bigger town than Mystic Falls, not far from Georgia. I'd probably broken many traffic laws in my haste to escape that stupid town that I had, for some unknown reason, become quite fond of.

I walked back to my car, deciding that I should go back to the boarding house. Once I got there I would definitely be going to bed for some much needed sleep. I was on an emotional rollercoaster lately what with Stefan being all funky and Elena. And Ilianna. No! I must not think of Ilianna and her beautiful dark eyes. Or her soft luscious curls. Or her – **STOP IT DAMON!**

Damn, I had only known about her existence for about 48 hours, how could I possibly be thinking about her this much? Granted, she was gorgeous and from what I'd seen she was almost like Elijah, seemingly nicer than the rest of her siblings. But if she was anything like Elijah and the others then she must be ruthless when she killed.

Hopefully she wouldn't try and kill me after what I had done to her. Not just being part of the plan to get rid of her family but also for sleeping with Rebekah. That was a huge mistake. Why the hell would I even do that? Oh, right, because I was pissed at Elena and drunk. Idiot!

I parked my car in the driveway and blurred into the house and up to my room. Yeah, I definitely needed sleep.

_**Ilianna POV**_

We were all leaving, Elijah, Kol and I. Only Rebekah was staying with Nik. I had no idea where Eli (my nickname for Elijah since when I learned to talk I could not say his name properly) was going but Kol and I were headed to New York, Kol's old playground, just to get away for a while.

I think Nik and Bekah were going to hunt down Finn and Elijah probably just needed to get away like my twin and I. I could definitely understand that, considering all that Nik has put him through over the centuries, along with Mother and Finn's betrayal.

Kol and I were packed and ready to go, saying goodbye to the others. Well, I was, Kol was waiting in the car. Eli hugged me tightly and kissed my hair before blurring out the front door. I heard his car start and he drove out the driveway. Nik hugged me next. He didn't say anything just squeezed me for a moment before leaving the room. Bekah hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Come back soon sister."

"I will." And then I too had blurred out of the house. Within seconds I was sitting next to Kol as he steered the vehicle through town. And then we were on the highway on the way to the airport.

Goodbye Mystic Falls. Hello New York.

At least Damon wasn't in New York. He was still in my head though. I could not believe he had tried to kill me. And I thought we had gained a friendship. I'm such an idiot! Men are horrible; the only men I could trust were my brothers. Except Finn apparently. Even though Nik had daggered me and kept me locked in a coffin for over two centuries, I knew he was only trying to protect his family from Mikeal, as well as his feelings of abandonment since we had all left to stay alive. I don't blame Nik for how he feels. I blame Mikeal. He was always trying to control Nik and he could never approve of anything Nik did. Stupid Mikeal and his stupid pride.

I closed my eyes as Kol sped towards the airport. Hopefully I wouldn't dream of Damon Salvatore and his sexy smirk and mischievous blue eyes. Damn it woman, stop thinking about him!

_**Tada! So, what do you think of Damon's POV? I really struggled to write his thoughts but I got there in the end. And what will Ilianna think when she finds out Damon slept with Rebekah? Will she be jealous? Well, you'll have to wait and find out! Lol please review? Xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own any the gorgeous people in this story, just Ilianna.**_

_**Ilianna POV**_

"Annie, wake up!" I groaned and tried to roll over but Kol held me in place. "Wake up Annie. Nik called."

I sat up instantly. "Did something happen? What's going on?"

Kol looked at me. "Calm down Annie, everything is fine. Nik just wants our help with something."

"What? Why?"

Kol sighed. "Nik wants the Bennett witch to undo Mother's spell."

"Oh." We sat in silence for a few moments before Kol stood up.

"You might want to pack."

I frowned. "Why?"

"Because," Kol grinned. "We're going to Denver to befriend the doppelganger's little brother."

Denver was sunny. That was all I had to say about it. It was sunny. Kol and I were stood outside a fence watching Jeremy Gilbert practice his baseball swing. I watched as the boy swung and the ball smacked into the fence right in front of me.

"Whoa! Sorry, I didn't see you there." Jeremy apologised with a smile as he walked over to collect his ball.

"You're pretty good." Said Kol with a smirk. "I'm better." I rolled my eyes at his arrogance.

"Oh yeah?" Jeremy was smirking too. "Wanna put a bet on that?"

"Twenty dollars."

"Alright, game on."

I rolled my eyes and sat down to watch as Kol walked round to the gate grabbing a bat. They played around for about an hour before my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Ilianna. How's Denver?"

"It's fine Nik. Very sunny."

"_**What's she doing in Denver? Is Jeremy hurt?"**_ I heard someone on the other line.

"Jeremy is just fine Bonnie." Ah so it was the witch. "In fact he's made a couple of new friends. Can we have a look Ilianna?"

I turned on the video camera on my phone and filmed Kol and Jeremy hitting the baseballs and laughing at one another, sending it to Nik. I put the phone back to my ear.

"Thank you sister."

"Welcome."

"So you see Bonnie, if you don't want your little boyfriend to get hurt, you are going to work harder on that spell."

"_**Okay! I'll do it, just don't hurt Jeremy."**_

"As long as you cooperate we wouldn't dream of it." Nik and I said our goodbyes and I hung up just as Kol walked over to me.

"Hey, where's he going?" I asked, nodding towards Jeremy.

"Just to get some extra balls." Kol smiled at me and walked round after Jeremy.

Suddenly I smelled a familiar scent. It smelt like leather and expensive cologne. Damon was here. I followed Kol around the corner to find him sprawled on his front with a sharp piece of wood stuck through him, an aluminium baseball bat lying next to him.

"Damn it Kol!" I muttered pulling it out of him. Unfortunately for me, because of the way he was laying I had to pull it out by the bloody end which meant I know had blood all over my hands. As soon as I threw the wood away Kol was gasping for air.

"What happened?" I asked as he healed.

"Bloody Damon Salvatore happened." He groaned. I scowled. Damon was definitely going to get himself killed. "And Finn is dead."

"What?" Kol explained about the second white oak tree and about the stakes. The Salvatores killed my brother. I frowned.

"Come on," he said, gently grabbing my hand. "We need to kill Scary Mary. She is the only one who can tell them who started their bloodline."

We had been waiting for them to arrive. We were in an old abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. Trust Mary to live here. Oh well, it's not like I could complain to her considering she was now staked to the wall.

Damon and the doppelganger were stood in front of me. They hadn't noticed me yet, they were facing Kol who stood in front of Mary.

"Sorry about Mary." He said with a smirk. "She used to be a blast. Don't quite know what happened. I feel the time she spent with my family might have ruined her." Kol looked at Mary and then back at Damon. "She was a bit of an Original groupie."

"And were you her favourite?" asked Elena.

"You mean did I turn her?" he grinned. "I think I did. Oh, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. And there was also a Klaus period. Let's not forget the Elijah affair."

"She was also quite fond of me." I spoke from behind them. They both turned to look at me, startled. "Mary was a fun person to be around."

"I spoke to my brother." Said Kol. "I know you're trying to find out which bloodline you're descended from."

"And now you never will." I stated as I walked round to stand next to my twin with a matching smirk.

"Now where did we leave off?" asked Kol. He lunged towards Damon with his bat and hit him in the knees. Damon collapsed to the floor.

"Elena, run!" he yelled. She tried to leave the room but I stopped her.

"According to my brother you're off limits, but _**don't test me!**_" I pushed her back and she hit the desk. Damon went to lunge at me growling, "Don't touch her!"

Kol threw across the room and into the wall. "Relax darling! I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother and then you humiliated me." He smacked Damon with the bat again practically breaking the younger vampire's spine. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him but I made no move to stop Kol. Damon killed my brother after all. Kol smirked at him. "There, now we're even." I smirked and followed Kol out of the house.

"I wonder if they'll ever find out who turned Scary Mary." I said as we got in our car.

Kol grinned at me. "Oh, sister. We all know it was you who turned her."

_**Ooooooo didn't see that coming did ya? MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Anywhoo, what did you think of my new twist?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The storyline might be slightly different but it should be about the same.**_

_**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own any the gorgeous people in this story, just Ilianna.**_

_**Ilianna POV**_

When Kol and I got back to our hotel I checked my phone, finding that I had a voicemail from Bekah.

"_**Hey, do you think you could come back to Mystic Falls? We are having a dance at the school based on the 1920s tomorrow and I would love to show you how they dressed. The women had a lot more style than they do today. Bye."**_

I smiled. That was so like Bekah to complain about different styles. I turned to Kol and opened my mouth but he spoke before I could.

"You can go if you want Annie, I won't stop you."

"Thanks Kol. Are you coming?"

He smiled at me. "No, I think I'm going to go back to New York for a while. Have some fun and get into a little trouble." He smirked at that. Typical Kol.

"Alright, well don't get into too much trouble." I told him with a grin.

"I won't sister." I knew he would.

I packed my bags while Kol booked my flight. "You leave in an hour darling."

"Okay, will you drive me to the airport?"

"Of course I will."

At the airport he hugged me as tight as possible and I had a little trouble breathing. "Kol..."

"Sorry." He put me down gently and kissed my forehead. "Be safe and call me after the dance."

"I promise." I said with a smile. "I love you brother."

"I love you too little sister." He waved as I headed towards my gate.

I smiled as I headed towards Mystic High, my soft blue dress flapping slightly around my knees. I had bought in a store that sold "antique" clothing. The dance looked wonderful. I walked in to soft jazz music (Bekah had made sure I knew what jazz was just because it was her favourite last time I was here). I looked around me: Stefan was dancing with Elena, the Bennett witch was dancing with somebody I didn't know and my brother was dancing with Caroline.

I walked round trying to find my sister but she wasn't here so I went back to talk to Nik instead. I found him walking away from Caroline.

"Nik!"

"Ilianna, what are you doing here?"

"Bekah invited me but I can't find her anywhere." Nik took my hand and pulled out his phone as we walked out of the dance.

"Rebekah, call me back when you get this. I only came to this ridiculous dance because you begged me to and now you're nowhere to be found." As he hung up we both spotted the salt surrounding the entrance. "What is this?"

"Your Mother's back." Said Stefan from behind us.

I watched in fascination as Bonnie murmured the words to a spell in Latin.

"What's taking so long?" Nik asked impatiently. "All boundary spells have a loophole."

The door banged as Matt walked in. "People are walking right outta the dance, past the barrier."

"Well if Matt and I can leave we can stop Esther ourselves." Said Jeremy. "We just gotta find out where she is."

"Suicide Jeremy." Stefan muttered.

Nik blurred over to Jamie, Bonnie's date, and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up a little. "Suicide would be disappointing me!" he growled looking at Bonnie. "Now work your magic witch. Or I'll start killing people you fancy."

"Let him go!" she shouted.

"Not until you get us out of here." He smirked at Jamie.

"Ah don't be stupid Klaus." Stefan said walking towards my brother. "Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's doing this is to save Caroline and Tyler. You start killing the people she loves, she'll tell us all to go to hell."

"Nik let him go." I said softly. I may be an Original and I could be a bitch but that was only when someone hurt me or my loved ones.

Nik tightened his grip for a moment and then dropped Jamie who immediately gasped for breath. He looked at me. "Thank you."

I nodded and Nik said, "Don't thank my sister. She didn't do it for you, she's like that with everyone aren't you Annie?"

I just rolled my eyes at him and looked at Bonnie. "Can you please do the spell?" She looked at me warily but nodded when she sensed I wasn't going to be as hostile and impatient as my brother. Eventually she gave up but we had to know where my mother was. We moved to a different classroom so that Bonnie could get a map.

"Here," said Damon walking in, Nik behind him. "Jeremy donated a little Gilbert blood for your little locator spell." I tried not to look at him as he handed Jeremy's blood to Bonnie.

"I have to do this with you three lurking over me?" she asked glaring at Damon.

"You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby." He was talking about how he turned Bonnie's mother into a vampire against her will to save Elena. "Let me apologise: I'm sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena's life!" he said sarcastically. "I didn't exactly have a choice."

"There's always a choice!" she told him angrily. "Whenever _**you**_ make one someone else suffers." I felt bad for Bonnie. I heard that since the Salvatores came to town she had lost almost everything.

Nik just rolled his eyes and moved towards them, leaning on the desk that Bonnie had laid the map on. "Let's just cut the dramatics and begin shall we?"

Bonnie snatched the vile of Jeremy's blood off Damon and poured it out onto the map. As she began the spell to find my mother, I could not help but stare at Damon. He must have felt my gaze because he turned his head to see me sitting on one of the student desks. He winked at me and I frowned at him. How could he act so unfazed about the fact that he almost killed me and my family. Then again I suppose he still is trying to kill my family only this time it's my mother and I'm helping him. What a mess I've gotten myself into.

"Esther's fighting me." Said Bonnie, almost incredulous. I walked over to stand beside Nik as he said, "Esther couldn't possibly have this much power."

"Unless she's channelling something." Bonnie looked at me as I said this. She frowned in realisation.

"A hotspot."

"Get the humans ready."Nik scowled. "I know where she is."

Nik and Damon left to find Stefan and the others. I sat on the desk, being careful not to touch the map, and watched Bonnie.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up at me. "What for?"

"For everything my family has put you through. For everything you have lost because of vampires."

She looked back down at the desk. "You don't seem as cruel as the rest of your family."

"Oh I am." I told her. "But only when my life or the life of someone I love is in danger."

"I can appreciate that." Bonnie nodded and looked up again. "I just want to keep my friends safe, you know? But it's hard because I can't control what happens to them or what decisions they make. In the end, someone always ends up hurt and lately it's always me."

"I understand that you want to keep them safe, but as you said, you cannot control them or the unfortunate circumstances they are involved in." She frowned slightly but nodded. "I cannot promise that nobody will get hurt, physically or emotionally."

"I know." Bonnie murmured.

"But I can promise that I will try not to let it come to that."

Bonnie looked up with a smile. "Why? You don't even know us and my friends are trying to kill you and your family."

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, but that does not mean that we cannot come to an agreement while we are all working together Bonnie." I hopped down from the desk and walked towards the door when her voice stopped me.

"Thank you."

I turned to smile at her. "You are welcome."

As I left the classroom I could hear her chanting the counter spell to the one my mother used to trap us here.

I exited the school to see Nik and the Salvatores stood near the boundary. Nik smiled as I stood next to him. Then Bonnie walked out after me.

"It's done. Esther's not fighting me anymore. The boundary spell is broken."

Nik looked towards her then me as Stefan and Damon walked towards Bonnie. He stuck his hand checking if Bonnie was telling the truth and blurred away.

"Thank you Bonnie." Stefan said.

"I didn't do it for you." She looked at me and the brothers followed her gaze. I nodded my thanks to Bonnie and she smiled slightly. Then I blurred after my brother to kill my mother. Hopefully permanently this time.

_**Woooo! A long chapter, yay! What did you think of Ilianna and Bonnie's heart to heart? Bet ya didn't see that coming! Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions on somebody else's POV let me know! xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The storyline might be slightly different but it should be about the same.**_

_**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own any the gorgeous people in this story, just Ilianna.**_

_**Ilianna POV**_

After Nik had taken my Mother's body to put back in her coffin, preferably forever, I cleaned up what she had used for the ritual. Just as I was leaving the crypt I bumped into Alaric.

"I'm not going to become a vampire."

I looked at him respectfully. "That is your choice Alaric. You will not be forced."

He nodded.

"And I am sorry. For what my Mother did to you." The hunter looked at me. "She took advantage of your protectiveness over your family and she should not have."

He nodded again. "Thank you Ilianna."

I nodded at him and left the crypt as Elena walked in to talk to Alaric. Bonnie and the rest of their group were setting up candles and she came over to talk to me. "Thank you for what you did Ilianna."

"It's okay. My mother has been dead for a thousand years, I am sure I can manage another thousand, hopefully longer, without her."

She smiled a small, grim smile and moved away to talk to the blonde vampire as Damon arrived. I watched Jeremy walk into the crypt. Feeling eyes on me I turned to find Damon staring at me. "Ilianna-"

I cut him off. "I am sorry for your loss and your friends' involvement in my mother's schemes." And then I left to find Nik and find out what happened to my sister before he could stop me.

I was helping Rebekah clean up after the dance the next day when Caroline walked in.

"Where's Matt?"

"He bailed." Said Bekah, putting a bottle in the recycling bin. "Got called in to work at the last minute."

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline sighed before walking forward. "So its just us three?"

"Yes and you're late. Clean up committee started at eight o clock." I have never heard Bekah sound so spiteful. Caroline checked her phone.

"It's like eight oh two."

"Exactly." Rebekah looked up from the bin. "My sister and I managed to turn up on time and I didn't even get to attend the dance that _**I**_ organised." She looked at Caroline as though it were her fault. Rebekah emptied the recycling bin into the bigger bin that was not so easy to carry round.

"I'm sorry about your mom." Rebekah paused and I looked down focusing on putting paper decorations in my bin. "I mean I know you like hated and her and everything but still. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry about your teacher," Bekah said back hesitantly. "He seemed like a nice guy."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, he was."

"I'm gonna get started on the gym." Was all Bekah said before walking out. I knew she wanted to be alone so I didn't follow.

"_**You're supposed to be dead."**_ What? Who was she talking to?

"_**I am."**_ Alaric. No! Caroline and I blurred out of the cafeteria just in time to see Alaric slam Rebekah against the lockers and raise a stake. Caroline went straight for him and knocked him away from Rebekah, who sagged against the lockers. I grabbed her hand.

"Go!" I shouted. "I'll help her, don't worry, just go Bekah!" She did.

I helped Caroline to pin Alaric to the lockers like he had done to my sister and drove the stake through his heart as he screamed in pain. He didn't turn grey. I looked at Caroline and we both ran out of the school, straight for Caroline's car. She fumbled with her keys but Alaric came up behind her, snapping Caroline's neck. As he turned towards me I managed to get a punch in before he grabbed me and everything went black as I heard a crack.

When I came round both me and Caroline where sat at student desks in what I assume was Alaric's classroom. There were pencils stuck in both of our hands and she had a gag across her face. I'm guessing I did too because I could feel the burn of vervain across my cheeks and under my ears where the gag was. I had to keep my tongue away from the gag otherwise I would end up with a hole in it. Caroline looked at me terrified as Alaric picked up his phone.

"_**Whoever this is, it's not funny!"**_ That was Elena! Why was he calling her?

"Well who else would it be?" He asked.

"_**Ric?"**_ She sounded as shocked as I felt."

"I'm at the school. I have Caroline and Ilianna." He said as he walked around us to stand in front of us, as calmly as if he were teaching a class. "And if you wanna keep her alive, I need you to get into your car and get down hear right away."

Caroline inhaled a sharp breath. That had to hurt, considering I was trying to breath in as little as possible due to the vervain.

"If you tell anyone where you are going, I will kill them." He hung up without letting her reply.

I could only imagine what my brothers were going to do to him when they find out about this.

Alaric was examining his stake as I heard footsteps walking slowly down the corridor. His head snapped up.

"Right on time."

Elena ran into the classroom and paused in the doorway upon seeing her former teacher. Then her eyes drifted towards Caroline and widened in shock.

"Caroline." She looked towards me, seeing my obvious pain. "Ilianna. Let them go Alaric!"

Alaric smiled and waved his hand at us. "Free them yourself."

She edged towards us keeping an eye on him and crouched down beside Caroline. Elena went to pull one of the pencils out of Caroline's hand that was trapping her to the desk but Alaric blurred over and slammed it back in causing Caroline to scream. I flinched. Elena stood up moving to stand slightly behind me.

"You said that you would them let go." Who was she kidding? Did she seriously think he was going to let us go that easy?

"How many times do I have to tell you Elena? Stop trusting vampires!"

Then he sat back at his desk and rang Stefan.

He dipped my gag into the barley undiluted vervain and brought it back over to me.

"Please no more, no more!" I was crying from how much the first time had burned my face and I wasn't even conscious when he put it on.

Elena stood up. "Alaric, stop."

"Sit down!" He pushed her back into the desk on the other side of Caroline.

He brought the gag round the front of my face, standing behind me. "This keeps the vervain in her system. It's like inhaling razor blades with every breath." That was one way to describe it. Then I screamed in agony as the cloth came into contact with my face. I could hear my skin sizzling.

"Why are you doing this?"

Alaric grabbed his stake. "To make it easier when you put them out of their misery."

"What? No!"

He looked at her, almost patronizing. "Isn't this what you wanted Elena, for me to teach you how to kill a vampire?" He gestured towards me and Caroline. "Well here are two vampires Elena. Kill one."

Elena shook her head. "This isn't what I wanted."

"Of course it is. All those hours you spent training, getting stronger, you could be a hunter Elena. But you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart." He offered her the stake.

"No!" she shouted. "Caroline is my friend and killing Ilianna could kill all my friends."

"Well then," Alaric looked at me with a smug grin. "You don't need to stake Caroline, only the Original."

_**THE END! Just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you. How did you like my little twist eh? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (again). Please review? xx**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The storyline will be different but it should be about the same.**_

_**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own any the gorgeous people in this story, just Ilianna.**_

_**Kol POV**_

I was back in New York and it had only been a day since Annie had gone back to Mystic Falls for some stupid dance. But I would bet she looked stunning, she always did. Even when we were human and all of her dressed were plain, even for celebrations, she was beautiful, as was Rebekah. I was very protective over my sisters, especially Ilianna. I knew they could both take care of themselves but Annie was just so small and delicate. That's why when Klaus called to say that mother had created the ultimate hunter and that this Alaric bloke had my baby sister, I packed my bags and drove to Mystic Falls as fast as I could.

If he even touched a single hair on my precious baby sister's head, I would kill him. And if he wouldn't die, let's just say that being tortured forever isn't pretty...

_**Klaus POV**_

I had just lit up a newspaper and was about to throw a can of gasoline into the Gilbert's house when Stefan got brave.

"Put it down."

I smirked. "Come outside and make me."

He shot me a look and stepped out of the protection of the house. "Elena's not here, Alaric has her, Caroline and your sister. And he's going to kill them all unless you turn yourself over to him. I stared at him for a second, processing the fact that the one person who could kill my family had my baby sister and the girl I was in love with. Then I dropped the can of gasoline and threw the burning newspaper onto the porch.

"How do I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death?" I challenged.

Stefan sighed. "I really wish we could. But if Alaric kills you, there's a one in five chance that we die too."

Damon walked out of the house and stood beside us smirking. He had a white picket over his shoulder that I had thrown at him before. "I'll take those odds."

"And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies." Stefan said throwing a look at Damon.

"I'm good with that too." He replied back snarkily. Anything to get me dead.

"Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?" Stefan asked us both. He tilted his head. "Hmm?"

"Okay," I said angrily. "How about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety? I will grab my sister and head home."

"Oh, that's a great idea." Damon's sarcasm was going to get him killed. "What's to stop me from getting killed instantly?"

Nothing I hoped. "Nothing." At least if he was dead he wouldn't be as annoying. Both Salvatores snorted.

"Caroline's in there, don't you have a thing for her or did she just reject you too many times?" I was so going to kill Damon if Alaric didn't! I took a step forward but Stefan interrupted.

"This isn't really, err, helping too much." And then the Bennett witch, Bonnie, came outside. Well, she stood in the doorway so that I couldn't get too her.

"I might have an idea," she started apprehensively. All three of us turned to look at her. "My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikeal that immobilised him for over fifteen years." I took another step towards the door. Just what was she getting at? "If I can get it I might be able to use it on Alaric.

"If and might." I shook my head, not good enough. My sister was in danger and she was saying _**if**_? Not very encouraging I must say. "Your words inspire such confidence." I said sarcastically.

She glared at me. "I'll get it. But even with the spell we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. _**Including yours**_." Wow she really did despise me. Ha!

I turned away and sighed angrily, looking at the sky. "Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours." I turned back to face them. "If we don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead, I'll be gone and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves. And even if Alaric doesn't kill you, Kol will." I took out my phone to dial his number. I was pretty certain he would want to help take down Alaric to get Annie back.

_**Ilianna POV**_

"Why are you doing this?"

Alaric turned to look at Elena. "Because you need me." He headed towards the window. "Because you're an eighteen year old girl without any parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong in the world."

Elena's jaw dropped. She gestured towards me and Caroline. "Look at you. How is this right?"

He pointed his stake at Caroline. "She's a murderer! She told me she killed someone and _**liked**_ it." The stake was now aimed at me. "And she's probably killed hundreds of thousands without remorse! Now how is that right?"

Elena's eyes flicked towards us and Caroline lowered her head in shame. I didn't because I only killed when necessary. The only time I had killed without a reason was during my first fifty years or so when I still struggled with my thirst.

Alaric stepped towards the brunette doppelganger. "Elena, your parents lead the council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe." Now that was a low blow! I think her parents would've been proud of Elena for being happy, not all vampires are evil. I narrowed my eyes at Alaric wishing I could kill him with my eyes. "They weren't dead six months before you undid it all." He is so dead! I didn't care if the doppelganger died really but even my family wouldn't go that low. And we hated our parents!

"You don't know anything about them."

"Why, am I wrong?" Alaric asked in incredulity and disgust. "Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you?" he crouched down to look at Elena as tears shone in her eyes. She blinked them away. "If you don't side with the humans," he looked at me and Caroline. "You're just as bad as them." He stood up and offered her the stake again before gesturing to me. "Now kill her. Or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt."

He grabbed her arm pulling her over to me and shoved the stupid stake in her hand before standing back slightly. She raised it but turned towards Alaric at the last minute. But he grabbed her hand before she could even touch him and pulled her close to him.

"I thought I taught you better than that."

"You did." She grabbed the glass of vervain, throwing it in his face. Alaric bent over screaming in pain as his face sizzled. Elena quickly pulled the pencils out of our hands and took the gags away. She pushed Caroline to the door and I followed. "Get help!" She said urgently. I ran out after the blonde, looking back to see Alaric blur in front of Elena. She looked at him then at me and I ran after Caroline. She was waiting for me by the lockers and looked confused when she didn't see her friend behind me. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind, an arm around my waist and a hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming.

I stiffened before recognizing the scent of Kol and Nik. I looked to see Nik holding Caroline.

"Sshhh shush shush." He murmured in her ear. "It's okay, it's okay, it's me." He whispered releasing as Kol did the same to me. I turned and threw my arms around Kol. I could practically feel his anger as he saw the fading burns on my face. "It's okay, you're safe." He whispered as we pulled away from our hug.

Nik grabbed my hand pulling me closer as he whispered the plan. "We'll save Elena, you go straight home and you stay inside do you understand?" Caroline nodded but I shook my head at him.

"No, I want to help!" I whispered back at him. Kol placed his hand on my shoulder. "You can. Go get yourself and Caroline some blood and make sure she gets home safe. Wait at the Manor and I promise we will sort this out."

I sighed. "Okay." I gave both my brothers a quick hug and Caroline looked at Nik.

"Thank you." Nik looked at her for a moment before he blurred away, Kol right on his heels. I pulled Caroline out of the school, passing Damon and Stefan Salvatore on their way in.

"You okay?" Damon mouthed.

"What do you care?" I mouthed back. He frowned but I shrugged him off. He grabbed my hand.

"I don't know but I care!" he murmured quietly.

"I'm fine." I murmured back just as quiet. "Go help my brothers." He nodded and took off with Stefan.

After getting Caroline home and making sure she drank a glass of blood I headed back to the Manor to wait on my brothers. When they did return I was in the living room surrounded by packed up cardboard boxes and drinking my third glass of blood. Nik came in carrying an unconscious Elena and placed her in a wooden chair. A nurse came in behind him and he compelled her to tie Elena up and fill up blood bags with her blood until she died.

I left the room to find Kol in the library. He immediately swept me into a hug making me drop my, thankfully, empty glass which luckily did not smash. "I was so worried about you! When I get my hands on the piece of –"

I cut him off. "Kol I'm fine!"

He gently put me back on my feet but kept his arms around my waist. "Yes, but the Hunter won't be when I am done with him. I smiled and rested my head against his chest. I don't know what I would do without my big brothers.

I heard Nik and Elena talking in the other room. She must have woken up then. They were talking about why she hadn't chosen a Salvatore yet. She was just like how I had heard Katarina to be and how I remembered Tatia to be: toying with the hearts of two brothers, destroying their bond. I hated the Petrovas, they were shallow and manipulated their way through families.

"Just between us girls," I heard Nik say. "Who would you have picked?"

"Rot in hell!"

"You're welcome." I could hear the smile in my brother's voice as he spoke to her. "Sweet dreams Elena. It's been fun."

Nik joined us in the library, pulling me from Kol's arms and into his own.

"As soon as that girl is dead, we are leaving town." He told us as he squeezed the afterlife out of me.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "Wherever you want love." I grinned at him and he Kol chuckled.

We sat down on the couches that were not covered as they were being left in the mansion for if we returned.

"We heard your conversation with Damon Salvatore." Nik told me as I snuggled into Kol's side. "I just thought I should let you know, he slept with Rebekah to get answers out of her mind with Sage."

What? I frowned at him. "Why are you telling me this?" I wondered.

"Because I know you are starting to care for him, although I don't know why."

The more I was told about Damon Salvatore's flings with my sister, the more I got angry. I smiled when Nik told me of how Bekah tortured him for it and decided maybe he wasn't worth my time anyway. Or should I play him the same way he played my sister? Hmmm, ideas, ideas. A evil smirk made its way across my face.

My brothers grinned at one another.

"Just what are you planning sister?" Kol wondered.

"You shall see, brother, you shall see."

_**Yay, I updated! Sorry I haven't updated this week but I have had some issues with my now ex boyfriend cheating on me. Huff! Anyway, let me know what you thoughts are.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The storyline will be different but it should be about the same.**_

_**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own any the gorgeous people in this story, just Ilianna.**_

_**Ilianna POV**_

"What are you doing?" Elena's quiet question reached my sensitive ears along with Tyler's assurances that he would get her away from the mansion. All three of us blurred from the library and into the sitting room to see Tyler Lockwood untying Elena's ropes and disconnecting her from the IV. We stood in the door and Elena was the first to notice us.

"Tyler." She murmured. He turned to face us and slowly stood from his crouch.

Nik's expression was blank as he looked at Tyler with unreadable eyes. "So much for that sire bond."

Tyler took a deep breath as if encouraging himself. "I'm not your little bitch anymore!" Nik smiled and made a small noise in the back of his throat as he thought.

He walked into the room and towards Tyler and Elena. "How did you break the sire bond?" he asked. I knew he was worried that the rest of his hybrids would figure out how to break the bond.

"By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love." Tyler was brave I would give him that.

Nik's eyes narrowed. "That's impossible."

"Is it?" Tyler moved towards my brother. "Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?"

I looked at Nik to see his expression was unreadable to most, but I could see the underlying hurt and anger. I knew he regretted daggering the rest of us because it gave us an excuse to betray him again, not that I ever did: I was daggered because Nik thought I wasn't suited to seeing the world by myself. _**Stupid overprotective brothers**_, I thought.

"You know you should be _**thanking**_ me!" Nik said angrily as he got right in Tyler's face. Tyler frowned. "I gave you a gift; I took away your misery."

"You didn't give a crap about me!" Tyler yelled furiously. "You just didn't wanna be alone!" He walked back towards Elena and gently lifted her up. "Come on."

Nik blurred over to them and threw Elena back into the chair so hard it toppled over and she smacked her head against the small wooden platform of the fireplace. I could smell the blood from across the room. Nik pinned Tyler against the wall with one hand at his throat, the other ready to strike as Tyler struggled.

"Goodbye Tyler."

Suddenly Kol and I were thrown to either side of the room and Tyler twisted Nik's arm behind his back, breaking the wrist as Damon pinned Nik's other arm down. Stefan stuck his fingers into my brother's chest and Nik yelled in fury and pain. I felt energy in the room and Nik started to go grey, like I had when I was daggered. He was becoming neutralised. How was that possible?

"Nik!" I yelled. I moved to stand so I could lunge at Stefan but I found that whatever magic was being used to stop Nik's heart was also holding me in place. I looked to Kol to see him in the same predicament. _**Bloody Salvatores!**_

Nik's heartbeat was slowing down and I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Nik!" His blue eyes connected with my own dark ones and I could see the sadness they held. "I love you." He mouthed. I mouthed it back. Damon let go of my brother and moved towards Elena who had regained consciousness. Nik watched him, as did Kol and I.

"Hey," he murmured as he helped her sit up. I felt white hot anger and jealousy flow through me at his show of tenderness towards the doppelganger. "You okay?"

She nodded and Damon helped her stand. My eyes snapped back to Nik in time to hear his heart stop beating all together and I watched as he dropped to the floor. The magic holding my twin and I in place let us go and we immediately made to move to our brother but Stefan quickly grabbed me around the waist.

"Kol, if you move she dies!" He threatened.

Kol just laughed as Tyler dragged Nik's body out of the room. I didn't know what they were planning to do to him but I had a feeling it involved a coffin at the bottom of the Atlantic. I had heard that Stefan had threatened Nik in doing the same to Elijah.

"What's so funny?" Damon asked as he strolled back into the room. Elena must have been in his car.

Kol smirked. "You think you are so smart." The Salvatores frowned. "You desiccated my brother in the hopes of getting rid of him and saving yourselves."

"Of course, we couldn't run the risk of dying ourselves." Damon retorted. "I'm too good looking to be really dead." Kol and I rolled our eyes simultaneously.

"Well I hate to break it to you but your efforts were a waste of time." I gripped Stefan's hands that were holding me in place and twisted, breaking both of his wrists. I heard a car leave our driveway and figured that Tyler must have taken my brother and Elena. As Stefan dropped to the floor I stood beside Kol.

"Niklaus was not the one to found your bloodline." I told them.

"You're just saying that so that we won't kill you!" Stefan spat.

"Actually she's not." My brother stated. He moved to stand in front of Damon and shoved his heart into his chest. Damon groaned. "But I guess you will never find out who did."

"Wait, brother, I wish to see their attempts at figuring us out but I believe we must leave as the sun will be setting soon." I scowled. "The hunter will be on his way."

"Yes," Kol murmured. He retracted his hand from Damon's chest and let him drop to the floor beside Stefan. We didn't stick around to see if they worked out the puzzle. Nik had been a good guess and it would have been humourlessly ironic that they had to save their enemy to be able to live. But I knew they would figure it out eventually.

_**I know its a small chapter but its really just a filler until we get to the good stuff. Reviews make me smile...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**The storyline will be different but it should be about the same. Btw, I have no clue what is going to happen in season 4 because it hasn't started in England yet *sadface*. So I am making it up from now on.**_

_**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own any the gorgeous people in this story, just Ilianna.**_

_**Ilianna POV**_

"Elena Gilbert is a vampire."

I sat down slowly. How the hell did this happen? Nik was going to be furious when he woke up… if we could find him.

"How?" asked Kol, mirroring my thoughts.

"Rebekah made Matt and Elena drive into the lake." explained Elijah. "Stefan managed to safe the boy but Elena drowned. Fortunately for her she had vampire blood in her system."

Rebekah sulked in her chair across the room. We were currently staying in one of Elijah's manors that he acquired over the centuries. This particular one was in London. It was modest but still screamed that we were rich.

"That's going to be confusing if Katherine is somehow still roaming around somewhere." I said. Rebekah snorted and Elijah frowned.

"Yes, that could be a problem." He murmured.

"Oh, who cares?" Rebekah huffed. "Just kill them both, problem solved. The Petrova line is dead now anyway because Elena never had a child."

"She's got a point." I said. Plus, with Elena dead there will be no Petrovas to distract Damon.

"Of course I do."

"Shut up."

"Make me, little sister."

"Both of you shut up!" snapped Elijah.

Rebekah huffed again, slouching in her chair like the five year old spoilt brat she always has been.

"Well," Kol began. "This has been fun but I am bored so I'm going to leave. Maybe take a trip." He mused.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

He grinned. "Anywhere and everywhere now that the Hunter is gone. Why? You want to come along?"

"Maybe I'll meet up with you somewhere." I smirked. "I have something I need to do first."

Kol's own smirk was identical to mine. "This errand wouldn't happen to involve revenge on a certain Salvatore would it?"

I tapped his hand. "You know me so well, brother."

"Of course I do darling, we are twins after all." We smiled and I imagine that my dimples reflected his.

"You two are so weird."

I turned to face Rebekah. "You are just jealous."

She scoffed. "Of what?"

Kol smirked at her. "Our amazing sibling relationship that is better than the one you share with Niklaus because we actually trust one another."

Our sister scowled and stormed out of the room.

"Stop riling her up, will you?" asked Elijah.

"She starts it!" we said in unison.

"I don't care."

I sighed. "Well, this is fun but I must be going now. Got things to do, places to be, people to kill. The usual."

Kol hugged me tightly. "Have fun, darling."

"I will." Then I turn to hug Elijah.

"Say goodbye to Bekah for me?" I only say this because I know she is no longer in the house.

"Of course. Enjoy yourself, sweetheart." I nod as he lets me go and then I'm gone, flitting out to my car (I still struggle to understand how they came about but at least I can drive). I had already packed and my suitcases were in the trunk of my black Audi R8.

I drove to Heathrow airport where I had booked a flight back to Mystic Falls. My car and my luggage were to be shipped so that it would all arrive the same time as me.

For the entirety of my flight I couldn't help but think of Damon. At first I wondered how I was going to exact my revenge. I had come up with the idea of seducing and torturing him but maybe it wasn't enough. Then I started thinking of his stunning ocean blue eyes and I spent the rest of the flight thinking of his eyes and his deep voice and what he could possibly do to me.

Maybe I wouldn't have to torture him. Maybe I could do to him what he had sort of done to me: seduction and abandonment.

Yes, that would work. Now, how to get him to move on from that stupid doppelganger…

_**I know its short but I had people asking for updates so I thought I would give you what I could squeeze out of my brain to somehow tide you over. I'm sorry that there was no Damon goodness but I promise he will appear in the next chapter. Plus, I have started a Theodore Nott and Hermione Granger story to help distract you from my being rubbish at updating about the Originals.**_

_**And, GOOD NEWS! I have a date tomorrow, and it's my birthday on Wednesday WOO!**_

_**Review as birthday prezzie? Chocolate fudge cake for all those who do…**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**OH MY GOD! I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! I know I'm a horrible person for not updating in almost TWO MONTHS! *sniffles* I have had soooo much going on… no excuses I know *SADFACE***_

_**ANYWAY! On with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. ONLY Ilianna.**_

_**Ilianna POV:**_

I entered the Grill to see the doppelganger and her witchy friend sat around a table close to the pool table. That human that Rebekah was always talking about was there playing pool with the Salvatores.

I sauntered towards the bar and ordered a Scotch. Dutch courage was needed to get this "plan" in gear. I downed my drink and took a deep, unnecessary breath before heading towards the doppelganger's table.

"Hello Elena."

She looked up shocked. Yeah, I don't think she was expecting to see another Original in this town again. Sucks for her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Now, now," I started as I sat down next to Bonnie. "There's no need for that attitude. I just came to see how you were adjusting to vampirism."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm fine. Why?"

I put my hand over my heart and made a mock offended face. "Why all the suspicion? Don't you trust me?"

Elena's eyes went wide. "No, no,no! I just didn't expect to see any Originals come back, that's all."

Hmmm, thought so. "You don't have to be afraid of me Elena, I'm not going to hurt anybody. You have my word." Wow, I sounded like Elijah. I looked up and saw the boys at the pool table watching me. Damon seemed particularly intense. I gave a sweet smile and small wave before standing up.

"See you around." And feeling extremely happy with myself, I left the Grill to catch myself a meal.

I was lounging around in Nik's mansion. Everything was still in boxes but no matter, I could sort that out. The furniture was all in place, just covered with sheets so I pulled the sheets of and sat in the library. I was just getting to a good part in _**Great Expectations**_ when the doorbell rang. I smiled to myself, I knew he would show up.

I blurred to the front door but when I opened it, I wasn't expecting to see Tyler Lockwood. I raised an eyebrow. I had heard that he and Caroline had left town. "Mr Lockwood. How may I help you?"

"Ilianna, I need to talk to you. I am not really Tyler." I frowned. Not Tyler? What?

"Come in." I led him to library and offered him a drink. I sat opposite him on the red leather couch, handing him a Scotch as I passed him. He took a sip and leaned forward slightly.

"This is going to sound completely crazy. But I am actually Klaus in Tyler's body.

Okay, I knew about Nik's fondness for possession/body switching but wouldn't he need a witch for this? "Prove it."

"In 1492 when we met Katarina, you warned me that something bad was going to happen. I did not believe you yet look what happened. In 1760 when I daggered you, you begged to know why. You wanted to know what had happened to the Niklaus that was always there for you and Bekah when we were human."

My eyes filled with tears. "I believe you." I dashed forward and hugged him tightly. He stood to catch me. "Nik, I thought you were dead! What happened? How?"

He chuckled. "Annie calm down." The Bennett witch helped me."

"Why would she help you?"

He laughed again. "Because they all think that I am the head of their bloodline"

I laughed too. God, these people could be stupid. Didn't they know how to do their research? If they did, they would know that I was the one who turned Mary, not Nik.

Nik pulled away slowly. It was still weird to see his smile on Tyler's face. "I have to go. They still don't suspect anything and Caroline and I are supposed to have left town. We're staying at the Salvatore Boarding house."

"Okay." I sniffled a little and he kissed my head. Even in this body he was still taller than me. Stupid 5"2 height of mine.

After Nik left I drank a glass of blood and headed up to my room. I needed a good hot shower and some sleep.

I had just put on my pyjamas, which consisted of silk white pants and a matching white silk camisole, when the doorbell went again. I sighed and blurred downstairs. I opened the door to see the person I had been expecting.

"Hello Damon."

_**Damon POV:**_

_**Wow.**_ That was all I could think when Ilianna opened the door only in her gorgeous silk nightwear. Silk definitely suited her. She cleared her throat slightly and I smiled a little.

"Would you like to come in?"

I nodded with a small smirk. "Don't mind if I do." I stepped across the doorway and she shut the door behind me. "You hear alone?"

"Yes, the rest of my family have decided to travel while I came to see how Elena was fairing with her bloodlust and with her new life." She tilted her head slightly. "Has she chosen a brother yet?"

"Stefan." Was all I could say.

"Ah, I see."

"Mmmm." Well this isn't awkward at all.

Ilianna took my hand, much to my surprise, and led me to the library. "Would you like a drink? Blood? Scotch? Blood in your Scotch?" I laughed. I had used a similar line on Ric once. I frowned. _**Don't think of Ric.**_

"The third if you don't mind."

She smiled and handed me my drink which I downed. She did the same.

"Now," she said sitting down. "What can I do for you?"

I sat next to her. "I have a confession to make."

"Go ahead."

I swallowed. What if she kicked me out? Thought I was an idiot? "Well, see the thing is….I kinda….like you?" It came out as a question rather than the statement I had intended. She raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know?" I nodded. "And you came here expecting what?"

"I don't know." I murmured. "Ever since I saw you in that coffin I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I know I've screwed up. A lot. I thought I was in love with Elena but then you came and changed how I felt and I did not expect it. I was….scared as to how quickly and I strongly I felt – feel – for you."

I shut up then before I made even more of a fool out of myself. That changed in seconds.

Ilianna Mikealson, the Original I had fallen in love with, kissed me.

_**What do you think?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. ONLY Ilianna.**_

_**I'm not very good at writing lemon so I haven't written it out but it's implied.**_

_**Ilianna POV:**_

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was naked. The second thing was that there was a muscled arm wrapped loosely around my waist. The third thing was that the hot guy in my bed was Damon Salvatore. I smirked: the idiot fell for it.

My plan was to make him think I loved him, sleep him (hey, I wanted pleasure out of this in more than just one way) and leave him like he does to all his toys. Damon shifted slightly in his sleep, his arm tightened momentarily then loosened again. I carefully slid out of bed, mindful not to jostle his arm too much so as not to wake him up. I dressed quickly in a purple camisole, tight black skinny jeans and purple patent leather 4 inch heels. I put my long, dark brown almost black curls into a messy bun.

There was a wolf whistle from behind me and I turned to see Damon sat up in bed with his sex hair and smirk. "What are you doing out of bed, sexy?"

"Going for breakfast at the grill." I turned back to my mirror as I put on an amethyst necklace and matching earrings. I had my daylight ring on as usual since I never took it off even in sleep.

"Without me?"

I turned back to face Damon as I grabbed my black leather jacket. "Duh!" I think that was how the word was used. Oh well, it is now. I threw his jeans at him as he looked a bit shocked. "Come on, time for you to go!"

"What?" I just ignored him and blurred downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a blood bag, heated it quickly and poured it into a glass. I heard him speed downstairs (fully dressed) and smirked as he appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"You can't be serious!" his voice had a shocked tone to it. Serves him right.

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course I'm serious. Why would I not be?"

"You said you love me."

"Yes but you say that to Elena and other girls all the time so why should I believe you and why should you believe me?"

"You … played… me?" his disbelief was even more pronounced now.

"Again… duh!"

His blue eyes went icy. "Well, if that's how you really feel." He stormed through house at vampire speed, blurring out the front door. The door slammed shut behind him.

I downed my glass of blood then sank to the floor. Damon may be the idiot who fell for my plan but I'm the idiot that fell for him. God, what have I done?

_**It's really short I know but I've just started my A-Levels and I have tons of homework. I just thought that you might like a bit more of Damon and Ilianna goodness.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. ONLY Ilianna.**_

_**I'm not very good at writing lemon so I haven't written it out but it's implied.**_

_**Damon POV:**_

_Damn her!_ No damn him! Why had he gone and fallen for her? She was just like the rest, like Katherine, like Elena. Pretending to love him just so they could play with him! Well he'd show them.

He had planned to spend the day pampering Ilianna but now he was going to spend it the usual way; getting drunk and sleeping with gullible college girls.

_**EPIC LINE BREAK!**_

After escorting the thoroughly sexed, freshly compelled college girls back to their dorm Damon made his way into the Mystic Grill. The first person he spotted was Elena who was with Stefan and Matt by the pool table. He supposed Barbie and Tyler were holed up in Elena's like they had been for the last couple of weeks since the council found out what they were. Liz and Carol hadn't been able to show their faces in public without council members making some effort to humiliate them without letting the town in on its supernatural secret.

The second person he saw was Ilianna. She was sat at the bar, downing a brandy. She looked upset, most likely at him for not being good enough he guessed. Damon narrowed his eyes and sat next to her, ordering a glass of bourbon.

"What are you so upset about?" he smirked, thinking he could get back at her for _hurting his feelings_ this morning.

She didn't turn to face him, instead downing the next brandy that the bartender placed in front of her when he delivered Damon's drink. He guessed she'd told him to keep 'em coming. "Oh, you know, made the biggest mistake of my life today."

"What, play with the wrong person?"

"Played with my own heart is more like it."

Damon frowned. "What heart?"

Ilianna finally turned to face him. "The one that foolishly beats faster when you're here and the one that stupidly fell in love with you." She downed her last drink and stood from her barstool. "And yes, I do mean that. I regret what I did to you this morning but I've heard what you do to girls. Plus you played me first."

Damon followed her out of the Grill. "What do you mean, I played you first?"

"Well," she started angrily as she spun to see him. "I thought we had something after the ball but apparently not since you tried to kill me!"

"What? No I tried to kill your brother!"

"Yes but we were all linked!" she screamed back. "If you had succeeded in killing Kol then you would have killed me too!"

Damon was shocked. He hadn't thought about it like that. "Oh."

"Yes, oh." Ilianna had quietened down now, she was no longer screaming at him.

"You really thought we had something?"

"Yes." She was looking at the floor and a slight blush tinted her porcelain cheeks as he took a small step toward her.

"So did I."

She gasped a little as she looked up and finally saw how close they were. "Really?"

"You know," he said as he tilted her chin up with his finger. "For a thousand year old vampire, you really can be dense." And with that, Damon did what he had been dying to do all day: he kissed her.

_**Woo! They finally got together properly! Wasn't Damon sweet? Awww!**_

_**Thanks to 21angle for the very sweet review…. Damon shall send you sweet dreams!**_


End file.
